


Hijacked

by twilightscribe



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Groping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: Eddie learns very quickly: Venom is a little shit.





	Hijacked

Eddie learns very quickly: Venom is a little shit.

**You enjoy this**.

The voice is a purr in his mind, which is terribly distracting and also not helping his current situation _at all_. The current situation being the following: Eddie, hunched over the sink of a locked Starbucks bathroom, with what _definitely_ is the thickest tentacle ever shoved up his ass. Or, at least, it feels like it.

As though to remind him of its existence, and his incredibly awkward predicament, it pulses against his prostate. Eddie’s knees buckle under him and he nearly bites through his lip muffling the cry it wrenches from him.

“F-fuck…”

He can hear Venom chuckle, feels the way it echoes through his body, sends a tremble through his bones and _shit_ because that just makes his dick twitch and strain against the front of his pants. His hand has a god awful tremor to it when he lowers it, shoving the butt of his palm against his dick, as though he can will his erection down and away.

**You know it doesn’t work that way, Eddie** , Venom coos. **Besides, you enjoy this; you want _more_**.

“Not in public!” Eddie hisses through clenched teeth. The knuckles on his left hand have gone white with the death grip he’s got on the porcelain edge of the sink; his right hand still pressing down on his dick, as though that will somehow help.

It doesn’t. Rather, it’s only making his dick _harder_. He drops his hand back to the sink, clenching down and – that was a _really_ fucking stupid idea. Eddie lets out a high-pitched whine, his body tightening around the tentacle inside of him.

**But you _enjoy_ it, Eddie. That’s all that matters to us. The thought crossed your mind; we simply acted on your desires.**

He hates it when Venom’s right. The thought had crossed his mind, had been a secret, dirty little fantasy of his for _years_.

And Venom’s laughing again, the sound low and rough and it rumbles down his spine _just_ the way that Eddie likes it. **You used toys to get the feeling; you got off on the thrill of being caught. And we’re so much _better_ than a pathetic little toy, aren’t we, Eddie?**

Eddie nearly cracks the sink from the wall when he feels the swirling caress of another inky tendril around his hole. There’s that protest on his lips _I can’t take anymore I’m so full already_ but he knows that’s not true and Venom knows it too.

“Oh – _shit_ , Venom! Seriously?!”

Venom answers with an almost thoughtful hum. **You would take anything and everything we give you. The pain, the pressure, the _fullness_. You _want_ it.**

The tendril splits and Eddie can feel the outline of sharp-clawed hands reaching around, cupping his ass and spreading his cheeks; the seams of his jeans protest at the strain and Eddie nearly slams his forehead into the sink tap. There’s a cry on the tip of his tongue, but he has to bite it back.

“C-can’t you wait…?” Eddie says.

**But where is the fun in that?** The hands squeeze his ass cheeks, sharp tips of claws digging into the skin _just right_ and Eddie’s making a choked noise in the back of his throat that Venom clearly finds amusing. **You know you can’t stay in here forever; someone will get suspicious.**

“Wha – Venom, I can’t – not with you–!”

**We can do whatever _we_ want.**

And then there’s a tongue, wet and long and Eddie’s vision nearly goes white when Venom drags it up the exposed crease of his ass.

**Oh no, Eddie,** Venom purrs. **Not yet.**

Just like that, the tongue is gone, the hands on his ass tighten _hard_ and Eddie just knows that there’s going to be bruises; that he’s going to be feeling that grip all the way home. His underwear and pants feel distinctly too small, dick straining and leaking against the front.

_Fuck_. He could just jerk off and–

At the moment that the thought crosses his mind, Venom growls and Eddie knows that’s not going to happen.

Not to mention that, before the thought can even finish, he can feel Venom rippling beneath the skin of his abdomen, then lower in his pelvis. Webbing sprouts from the insides of his thighs, catching his dick in the slick black threads. Eddie really _does_ collapse to his knees, then, when the webbing tightens, pulling his dick down and flush; part of him’s grateful, cause no one can see his obvious hard-on, but, at the same time, he’s not getting off anytime soon.

**Not. Yet.**

And then Venom’s emerging from the back of his neck, little more than his head on a long, thick tendril of black. Though he always grins, this time it has a definite darkly mischievous turn to it. Venom thinks that this is _fun_.

The tentacle in his ass pulses, hard and insistent and right against his prostate. Eddie’s eyes nearly roll back in his head, the feel of the crest of an orgasm rising in him and then crashing hard because he _can’t_.

“V-Venom…!”

“ **That’s it, Eddie.** ”

Sharp teeth nip at his ear, drag down the edge of his jaw, his neck. Eddie’s head tips to the side, the only thought in his mind in that moment being that _bite down bite down please_. There’s the ghost of it; teeth against the flesh, pressing down, down and _yes please!_ But then the pressure’s gone.

Venom withdraws into him sharply.

There’s a sharp knock at the door.

“You almost done in there? There’s a line.”

Eddie swallows, hard. He’d forgotten himself, then, and can hear Venom laughing in the back of his head.

He mutters under his breath, cursing the damn symbiote, and cranks the tap, splashes cold water on his overheated flesh. It doesn’t help. His dick’s still straining against the complex web of tendrils keeping it tightly in check and that tentacle is still up his ass, occasionally pulsing against his prostate whenever it feels like it.

When he stumbles out of the bathroom, Eddie’s pretty sure that he looks completely _wrecked_ and has the sinking suspicion that _everyone_ knows he’s got something wedged up his ass. He rushes out of the Starbucks as quickly as he can, praying that no one recognizes him.

If he thought that he’d be safe on the street, he was dead wrong.

Those hands are back, massaging and squeezing his ass, spreading his cheeks wide, only to squeeze them together again – which feels as though it’s pushing the tentacle in his ass _deeper_.

Venom’s amusement is obvious. His laughter reverberates inside of him, making gooseflesh break out across his skin and shivers to race down his spine.

**Yes, Eddie, yesss.** Venom’s voice is a low purr, which causes Eddie’s step to hitch as he hurries down the street. **You want us to wreck you; you want us to fill you up, to touch and mark you as _ours_. Especially in public; the thrill of nearly being caught, of knowing what’s happening under their noses… it excites you.**

“I do,” Eddie hisses, under his breath.

He can see his shitty apartment, just a block away, and doubles his pace. His heart’s hammering in his chest, breath coming too quick, and his dick straining for release. Then Venom’s tongue swirls around his hole and Eddie nearly faceplants into the concrete.

People stop to stare and Eddie mutters something about being fine, just lost his footing, and breaks into the closest thing to a run as he can with what feels like a fucking log up his ass.

The tentacle is all too happy to remind it of its presence. It pulses, curls and uncurls, reaches _deeper_ into him and swells, stretching him to his limits and _fuck_. Eddie makes it into the stairwell, up about three stairs, and then nearly collapses to his knees.

Another tentacle is curling against his hole, testing it. And then Venom’s tongue sweeps across it as his hands spread his cheeks wide and frankly if he had the mind, Eddie’d be amazed that the seams of his pants haven’t torn yet. He’s clenching down around the tentacle already in, but that doesn’t stop the next one.

With care, it presses against him, slimming itself until it can slip safely inside. And if Eddie thought the first was too much, his body nearly gives out completely when the second one unfurls within him. Slowly, it swells, stretching him _further_ and _fuck_.

**Come, Eddie,** Venom croons. **You wouldn’t want someone to _find_ you, would you? You know we would have to eat them if they found you like this.**

Eddie shakes his head, “N… no… no eating. Venom, _please_...”

**You know how we feel about you begging, Eddie. You should be _very_ careful.**

If Eddie were of sound mind, he’d know that. The problem is that he’s currently lust-crazed, with his only goal being _more_. But he gasps out a breath, trembles violently as he drags himself up the stairs, trying _so hard_ to ignore the tentacles that are currently stretching him open and occasionally pulsing against his prostate.

By some miracle, Eddie makes it to his floor.

He has to claw at the wall to drag himself back to his feet. It’s less of a walk and more of a stumbling mess of limbs as he makes it to his door. Luckily, he’s saved from having to fumble for his keys, because a tendril unlocks and opens the door for him. All that’s left is for Eddie to stumble inside and slam the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, Eddie spreads his legs as wide as his jeans will allow, trying to alleviate the pressure that’s building in his gut.

**Would you like us to help you with that, Eddie? All you need to do is ask us _nicely_.**

Eddie’s head hits the door with a loud thunk. He keeps trying to find a grip on it, failing, and nods his head blindly.

“Venom… Venom, please… I…” Eddie swallows, hard, then lets out a long, low noise when two arms slide out from his sides. The seams on his jeans split easily under pressure from too sharp claws and, all too soon, they fall to the ground – his underwear falling with them – and he’s left with blessedly cool air on his overheated skin.

And Venom’s face is back, at his ear, whispering into it as his tongue practically fucks his ear the way his tentacles are fucking his ass.

“ **How do you want us, Eddie?** ” Venom nips at the top of his ear. “ **Do you want us to pin you to the wall? Spread you open and take you until you can’t walk?** ”

Eddie makes a choked noise. Words caught in his throat.

The tentacles inside of him go still and he moans at the loss. His body clings to them, clenching around them and Eddie’s feet scramble against the ground, trying vainly to get them to move again.

“ **All you need to do is ask.** ”

And that’s the thing with Venom. He _likes_ it when Eddie talks, when Eddie begs. Venom knows him inside and out, but has no shame; he doesn’t exist with the upbringing, the societal pressures, and Eddie could _almost_ hate him for it, but could never hate Venom.

Venom nips at the side of his neck, just hard enough to leave behind a bruise but not break the skin.

He’s patient, too, more than willing to keep Eddie like this for as long as it takes him to admit to his own desires, his own fantasies.

Eddie keens, back arching but unable to move from the wall. The words come quickly, falling from his mouth in a too quick torrent.

“Venom. Venom, _please_. Need it so badly. Need _you_. C’mon, _please_.”

Dark laughter in his ears, clawed hands curling around the tender insides of his thighs. And Eddie was never that flexible before Venom, but now his body can do _exactly_ what he’s always wanted it to do without pain or discomfort.

Venom’s hands pull his thighs apart and up, spreading him open and then pinning them with his knees up by his head. It affords him a perfect view of his dick – an angry red and swollen – bound up in Venom’s web, and the tentacles inside of him. It’s not necessary – Venom could easily manifest them inside – but he knows Eddie likes it; likes being able to see himself spread open and gaping.

He can’t look away, watching as the tentacles tremble and then they’re moving again. One’s slightly smaller than the other – not that that’s saying much – and it strokes his prostate, massages it _just_ the way that Eddie likes it and _fuck_ the only thing that’s running through Eddie’s mind in that moment is that he doesn’t want this to stop.

“ **You’re so pretty when you’re like this, Eddie,** ” Venom whispers. And there’s teeth on his neck, and then they’re sliding into the flesh of his shoulder and it _should_ hurt and it _does_ but it _hurts so good_. “ **You _love_ it when we mark you, don’t you? We could heal it, close it, but you like the marks, like the scars. You like it when you can feel what we’ve done.** ”

Eddie whimpers, nods his head, “Feels… feels so good… ah, Venom… Venom, please, I...”

His dick feels like it might explode. He _needs_ to cum, but doesn’t want to; doesn’t want this feeling to end.

But Venom knows his limits, tentacles undulating inside of him, massaging his prostate, swelling and filling him _just_ the way he craves and driving him to the edge but he can’t tip over it. Not just yet. Not until Venom lets him.

“ **Do you need to cum, Eddie?** ”

“... don’t want it to end. Not yet,” Eddie murmurs, straining against invisible bonds. He can’t look away from his dick, from his stretch hole and there’s another pair of hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks even _wider_ to give him the best view possible.

Venom’s purring again, pleasure rebounding through them both, “ **But you need to, don’t you, Eddie? We will milk you through it, just the way you like; keep filling you, massaging you _right there_ until the pleasure’s turning to pain. Do you want that, Eddie?** ”

He’s nodding his head before Venom’s even finished talking.

“ _Yes_.” He draws it out into a hiss when the pressure on his dick alleviates _just enough_. And then Venom’s there, an inky mass constricting around his dick and he’s cumming, spurting cum over his stomach and he’s transfixed, watching Venom jerk him off and _that should not be so hot but it is._

His dick’s twitching valiantly in the aftermath, the tentacles inside of him still working him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. It’s on the edge of being too much, too soon – just how he _craves_ it. And Eddie’s making noises that he’d usually be embarrassed about making, but he’s too far gone to care.

“ **You’ve done so well, Eddie. So good. It’s not too much yet, is it?** ”

Eddie’s toes are curling. There’s a shriek lodged in a throat; it comes out sounding like a strangled cry of Venom’s name. Even now, he’s already _so close_ ; dick soft but it doesn’t matter. His next orgasm rolls through him, hits him in waves, has his vision whiting out for several long moments.

“Venom…!” he breathes, voice catching in his throat and he sounds completely _wrecked_. Feels it, too.

“ **So good, Eddie. Perfect. You’re beautiful, you know. We would not be bonded to anyone else; just you. Such a good host, Eddie.** ”

He’s pretty sure he’s not going to be walking straight for _days_. And he’s perfectly fine with that.

Increased stamina is both torturous and a godsend, Eddie finds. He lasts way longer than he should.

Having lost count around the four orgasm mark, Eddie lets out a high whine as the pleasure begins to tip a little too much into pain. Venom’s careful, though, and eases him gently to the ground, slowly pulling back but never too much; he’s always there, inside of Eddie, and it’s enough.

Really, he should be a little more creeped out when Venom slides him over to the couch. But he’s too tired to really care. Eddie curls up, feels Venom shift inside of him, curling protectively around his organs and repairing any serious damage that might have been done. Then, there’s arms wrapping around him and a comforting weight at his back.

There’s the hint of teeth at the back of his neck, the pressure and fleeting touch of a kiss.

**You need to rest now.**

Eddie smiles, “Thanks, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** begging  
>  **Words:** 2804 words
> 
> -rolls into Venom fandom with shameless porn, rolls out- You're welcome, folks.


End file.
